Always
by cre8tive
Summary: When Stiles is sick there is one person that will always be by his side to take care of him. Stydia


It wasn't the sun coming through his window or the quiet chirping of birds that woke him up early on Saturday morning, it was the pain that radiated from his head and stomach. Before he even knew what was happening he sprinted his way to the bathroom to throw up what seemed to be last nights dinner.

He didn't know if it was a stomach bug or the flu but Stiles was feeling like utter crap. After he cleaned himself up and felt that he wouldn't get sick again, he crawled back into bed to try and get more sleep. He was exhausted and the day had just begun. It was when he finally could even out his breathing, and felt himself drifting when there was a soft buzz that came from his phone. He groaned and reached over to check who would be texting him so early in the morning. He immediately wanted to take back that groan when he saw it was a text from Lydia his amazing girlfriend.

 _ **Lydia: Good Morning! :) I know you are probably still sleeping, but feel like a movie tonight?**_

He began to smile reading her message but knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything today. He was shivering now, but he was buried under all of his covers. He so wished to hang out with Lydia but knew he couldn't bare leaving his house.

 ** _Stiles: Good morning to you too. I would love to, but I'm not feeling so hot. Maybe tomorrow? Love you_**

He sent the message and placed his phone back on his nightstand. He buried himself even further under the covers, trying to warm himself up and see if he could get some more sleep. He knew his dad had already left for work, so he was just going to have to fend for himself. He began to think about Scott and Lydia, and school and eventually fell asleep not even bothering to think it was suspicious not to get a text back from Lydia.

It had been about an hour when the door bell rang startling Stiles out of his sleep. He debated whether or not even going downstairs to get the door but decided that with everything supernatural in this town it could be important. He slowly lifted himself from his bed, his head began pounding making him a bit off balance. He wrapped a blanket around himself and headed towards the stairs.

The doorbell rang again so he let out a "Coming!" as he was reaching the door. What he saw on the other side was what surprised him. It was Lydia.

She had a big smile on her face, but Stiles could see the concern in he eyes. "Lydia? What are you doing here?" Stiles was beyond confused, and began to wonder if he sent the text to her earlier or not.

"Well I know you aren't feeling well, and I know your dad isn't home so I thought I could give you some company. I brought soup!" She added in the last part and smiled watching Stiles give out a chuckle. She wanted to take care of him, and thats exactly what she planned on doing.

Stiles was hesitant because he didn't want to get her sick but he let her in. "You didn't have to come Lyds, I don't want to get you sick. I think I might have a stomach bug or something." He slowly made his way to the couch , letting her close the door behind her. She carried the bag into the kitchen where he heard the opening and closing of drawers, before she walked back towards him.

Totally disregarding what he had said about him getting her sick she asked, "Have you eaten anything or had anything to drink?" She looked down at him, he had laid out on the couch with the blanket wrapped around him and his eyes closed. He looked a bit pale.

"No I don't know if I can keep anything down." He said with his voice shaking a bit.

Lydia placed the back of her hand delicately on his forehead, and frowned. He was very warm, and she knew he needed to break his fever. "Well I am gonna make some soup, and I will bring you more blankets." Stiles shook his head understanding but too tired to say anything.

It had been a few hours and Stiles had been asleep the whole time. Lydia began to get worried because he felt hotter then earlier. She decided that he needed to get something in his system, but didn't want to wake him up. He looked so cute all bundled up, she just wanted to join him and wrap her arms around him but she knew he wasn't feeling the best so she would give him space.

She sat down next to him and shook his arm softly, "Stiles baby, you gotta wake up. I have soup." He shifted a bit and groaned but didn't open his eyes, after giving hi a few seconds his hand slid out from underneath the blanket grabbing hers. He intertwined their fingers and sighed contently before responding, "Okay okay I'm up. Will you eat with me?"

Lydia smiled and squeezed his hand before heading into the kitchen and coming out with two bowls of soup. She helped him sit up so he could eat, and they both sat on the couch quietly eating while Lydia was scrolling through the tv channels. "You wanna watch a movie or something?" She began to slow her pace flipping through the channels so he could tell her to stop when he saw something he liked.

They ended up watching Star Wars because it was Stiles favorite. Stiles had gotten wrapped up under his blanket again, Lydia always checking to see how was he was or getting him water. As the movie continued she slowly leaned on him her skin being cold making him jump.

"Lydia you are freezing." Stiles said while his teeth chattering.

She turned and laughed, "Stiles no you are just insanely hot." This got him to smirk and she slapped him on his chest but kept her hand there. She slowly removed the blanket from around him and slid her way over onto his lap and put the blanket out the both of them. She could feel how much he was shivering and could see the hesitant look on his face but gathered on top of him anyways. Her legs were over his and her head leaned into his chest.

"Lyd I'm gonna get you sick, I don't want you to get sick." He began to squirm and tried to move away from her when she stopped him and put both hands on the side of his face. She was looking into his eyes and she smiled.

"I don't care Stiles, I just want to be here with you." This got him to smile and he relaxed a bit. She eventually felt his hand find her waist where the pulled her closer to his chest. His hands resting on her waist rubbing circles into her skin. They continued watching all cuddled up together, both smiling contently.

They were both getting sleepy, they had become so warm next to each other it was pulling them to shut their eyes when Stiles spoke. "Thank you for taking care of me."

This warmed Lydia's heart because she knew that no matter what she would always take care of him, she loved him. He was someone that was so important to her and would do anything for him, even if it meant getting sick. It was worth it. He was worth it.

Stiles placed a gentle kiss on her temple, lingering and moving his head to lay on top of hers highly contently.

"I will always take care of you Stiles."


End file.
